


To Be A Hopper

by AshWinterGray



Series: To Be A Family [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWinterGray/pseuds/AshWinterGray
Summary: Hopper is back, but this discovery was made by Steve, with powers. Having lived with the Byers since his time at the hospital, Steve has to make some tough decisions, even if it hurts to make them. After all, his new powers could kill far easier than El's could. Something he fears, and something he will need to use in the end.





	To Be A Hopper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JinxxMarquette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxxMarquette/gifts).



> Sequel for "To Be A Byers"

Steve was getting real sick and tired of hospitals, but these trips had been necessary. For several reasons. But the white walls seemed to glare at him, and the harsh lights were like needles jabbing his eyes, and the beeping made it seem like his heart would stop. That’s not even including all the blood samples Doctor Sam Owens has needed to take from him because they still weren’t sure what the Russians did to him.

“My best guess,” Owens sighed, having been thoroughly grilled by Joyce and a still recovering Hopper. “I’d say it would probably be some sort of Super Soldier serum.”

“Super soldier…serum?” Joyce pressed.

“Like Captain America!” Will had instantly perked up. “He got this Super Soldier serum injected into him, and he became, like, this really strong guy with a sixth sense or something! His name was Steve too!”

Will, El, and Jonathan were there to, all eagerly waiting for this visit to be over just as much as Steve was. El and Will were all but molded into Steve’s body, rather protective and cute. And Jonathan was by the door, acting as the family’s protector. It still hadn’t fully hit Steve that he was part of this family yet. He wasn’t sure it ever would. But they cared enough to stay nearby and protect him at all costs. Especially while at the lab.

“And can you tell us, exactly, how it has changed Steve so far?” Hopper asked slowly, purposefully.

Stuck in a wheelchair, Hopper was still one of the most intimidating men Steve had ever seen. He had lost a lot of wait, and Joyce teasing that she liked the beard had led to Hopper keeping it, though he certainly trimmed it. He’d gone through things only Steve could dare imagine, having once been at the hands of the Russians himself. And now, Hopper was the town hero, once more the Chief (given back willingly by Officer Powell, who was still acting in Hopper’s recovery).

“Not without further tests,” Owens stated, knowing the answer even before it erupted in protests from everyone else. “I know, but there isn’t another way.”

“It’s necessary.”

The room got quite as they all spun to face Steve. He seemed tired, as he often was now, but that was fine. Steve was just fine.

“The only way we will find out what they did to me is to go through with it,” Steve stated firmly. “To let them do whatever they have to.”

None of the Hopper-Byers family liked it, but they weren’t exactly going to get much of a say. After all, Steve still wasn’t sure he was a Byers to begin with. He was, and always would be, a Harrington.

“Whatever you have to do,” Steve nodded at Doctor Owens.

Owens seemed to realize what Steve was implying, and it was clear he didn’t like it. But that was fine. No one else was going to like it either.

\-----------------------

Steve and the Hopper-Byers family had a huge fight before Steve signed his name on the dotted line of the contract Owens had provided him two weeks after Steve’s decision. What the Hopper-Byers didn’t know was that Steve had drafted most of the contract, giving his life to the reformed Hawkins Lab.

For four months, Steve trained every part of his body and mind. He tested his powers, seeing how they would stretch, how far he could push himself, and where the line had to be drawn. For four months, Steve saw no one but scientists and doctors.

You see, Steve had made a choice, to isolate himself from the ones he loved because the chemicals in his system scared him. He knew he could hurt someone, and if that happened, he never would have forgiven himself.

“You need a break Steve,” Doctor Owens sighed as Steve woke up from yet another bout of unconsciousness. This isn’t healthy, and you are hurting yourself.”

The doctors and scientists here never abused Steve. Never touched him without reason. And they only ever hurt him when he needed to be stopped. Everything, as agreed, was done with Steve’s consent, and it was often Steve who hurt himself.

“Just give me five minutes,” Steve muttered, shutting his eyes again. “I’ll be fine.”

“No, Steve,” Owens voice became firmer, more determined. “You need a break as in you need out. Out of the lab.”

“No.”

“Steve,” Owens snapped, making the boy turn to the man. “You are killing yourself. I’ve got seven kids banging on the door almost every day. Joyce and Hopper nearly sued because they couldn’t get to you, and we had to show them the contract. We’ve had to keep a closer eye on Nancy Wheeler and Jonathan Byers just so they don’t shut us down again. And even that Buckley girl has been caught trying to break in a few times, how she found our entrances points is a mystery to us.”

Steve chuckled. “It’s amazing what you can buy with twenty dollars.”

Owens was clearly not as amused as Steve. “Joyce Byers and Chief Hopper will be picking you up tomorrow. No excuses, and I have people posted to prevent escape. You need to get out Steve, and go somewhere with people who will take care of you, not just off into the wild.”

Steve let out a huff but said nothing as he turned over in bed, away from Owens.

“It’s late,” Owens muttered. “Try to get some sleep, Steve.”

With another huff, Owens turned off the lights and left Steve alone. Steve, however, had no intention of sleeping. He wasn’t planning to escape either, though both he and Owens knew he would be capable of the act. In all honesty, he missed seeing everyone, but he wasn’t going to admit that isolation had been a mistake.

Not yet.

“I’m in,” a voice came from over head. A familiar voice. “He’s asleep, I think. Give me a minute. Over.”

_“Roger that. Over.”_

Steve knew that voice too. If the voice really thought he was asleep, then he was going to play the part. As something landed on his bed by his feet, he lay limp, letting the bed jostle him as he kept his eyes shut and his breathing steady.

“Definitely asleep,” the voice concluded. “I don’t know if that Doctor told him yet or not. Over.”

_“But he’s okay?”_ a third familiar voice asked. _“They haven’t hurt him or anything?”_

There was a beat of silence.

_“Nancy, you are supposed to say ‘over’ so we know you’re done,”_ a fourth voice rang out. _“Over.”_

“Will you all calm down,” the first voice huffed out, the usual sass in her voice making Steve bite back a grin. “He’s fine. There is no IV drip. Nothing appears to be broken. No visible bandages He just looks exhausted. O-ver.”

There were more voices on the radio, but Steve didn’t care to hear them bickering. Instead, he jerked himself around and locked his visitor in his arms, holding them firm against his chest as they squirmed.

“Get off me,” she huffed as she swatted at him. Steve released her, only to get a few more hard slaps. “Seriously? I risk my life again, coming all this way to make sure you aren’t dying, and this is how you repay me?”

Steve laughed again. “It’s good to see you Erica.”

“Correction!” Erica yelled into the walkie, getting everyone quieted. “Correction! Steve’s stomach is wrapped up! There are bandages! Over!”

“I accidently ran into a go-cart,” Steve grumbled at Erica as the walkie exploded again. “I’m fine.”

“Emmmhm,” Erica snarked, and Steve honestly missed that. He really did. “I’ll believe that when you stop acting like an idiot and you’re friends and kids don’t make me risk my life for you.”

“You’re one of my kids too,” Steve grinned at her.

“Right,” Erica nodded, not at all upset with this revelation. She turned, instead, back to the walkie. “Will you all shut up! Steve wants to get some sleep! Over and out!”

Turning the walkie off, Erica put the thing on Steve’s bedside table. Then she kicked off her shoes and protective gear, leaving it on the floor and curled into Steve’s side.

“Goodnight Steve,” Erica whispered.

Steve curled around Erica protectively them, letting himself cradle her close.

“Good night Erica, thank you for coming.”

Steve slept easier that night than he had in what felt like years.

\---------------------------------

Owens seemed rather resigned when he walked into the room to see Erica Sinclair kicking her legs over the edge of the bed. Sometimes Owens swore that their “little group” was the bane of his existence. Normally, it was said jokingly, but Steve had a feeling this was true in some form or fashion.

“He seems nice,” Erica quipped after Owens left. “You sure he hasn’t done anything to you?”

“You mean other than make me eat hospital food?” Steve snorted.

Erica seemed to relax at this letting Steve slip into the bathroom to get changed. When he returned, she was fiddling with the walkie, clearly having just turned it off. Owens was in the room too, waiting by the door.

“They’re here,” Owens said.

That was all he really needed to say too.

“Steve,” his name was said as a breath of relief as it flew from Joyce Byers’ lips. She had him in her arms in seconds, cradling him close as she let out a laugh of relief. “You’re okay? Nothing is hurt?”

“I’m fine,” Steve admitted honestly. “Not a scratch on me.”

“Liar,” Erica grumbled, and Steve shot her a glare. “He’s got bruising on his chest. He says he ran into something.”

“Because I did,” Steve huffed back at, trying to keep absolutely still as Joyce began to frantically feel the bandages under his shirt. “I’m fine.”

A grunt of disagreement had Steve staring at Hopper, clad in his police uniform once more. The man was still too skinny, and he still looked exhausted. But he seemed lighter, happier about everything. Even though he was fixing Steve with a glare that said the conversation wasn’t over.

“Take care,” Owens waves as Steve as eagerly herded into the car.

And Steve suddenly has a lap full of Jane, who has thrown her arms around him so tightly, he fears his bruises will get bruises. But its Jane, and she knows when he hurts, so she carefully loosens her grip but doesn’t release him. The car ride has got to be the most uncomfortable thing in Steve’s life.

\-----------------------------------

He’s detached when Will enters his room. But that is literally the only way to put it, in all honesty. Owens had been wrong about what the Russians had done to Steve. He wasn’t some Super Soldier. He was almost a type of spy. Or maybe this had been meant to be a type of torture technique. Steve wasn’t sure. But the point was, Steve was having an out of body experience. He wasn’t sure why this was the reaction, but he let it warp through him, making his soul disconnect from his body. He could feel everything, which was why he knew Will had walked in.

And why he had to quickly zap back into his body so Will wouldn’t panic because that was a terrible idea to let the kid think he was dead.

“Hey Will?” Steve greeted, waving casually. “What’s up?”

Will fidgeted a bit. In all honesty, the Hopper-Byers family had been walking on eggshells when they were around Steve. Staying mostly in his room, the Hopper-Byers family had just sort of hovered over him for a bit before leaving him alone, mainly only seeing him around mealtimes.

“We wanted you to come join us,” Will fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. “For movie night. Like we used too.”

Like when he had still lived with the Byers and Steve had been so intent on spending time with them. Keeping them safe. Keeping them happy. Protecting them. Steve grit his teeth, realizing he had kept this for too long.

“Will,” Steve whispered. “Could you come here a moment?”

Will didn’t even hesitate, something Steve was immensely grateful for. The moment Will was close enough, Steve wrapped the boy in his arms.

“I wanted to protect you,” Steve whispered to Will. “Protect all of you. From me.”

It was silent for a moment, but Will’s grip became tighter as they hugged each other. Will understood what it was like to not be in control. The fear that you would hurt the people you loved. Steve had not told anyone because he knew what their response would be. But Will understood.

“Come to movie night,” Will tugged him up. “We miss you.”

Will understood. He understood enough to hear Steve’s greatest fear and look the latter dead in the eyes. He understood. And he trusted Steve enough to invite him to be with his friends and family again.

Robin chucked popcorn at Steve’s face the moment he got downstairs. But his best friend fought Dustin and Erica for who got to lean into Steve’s side because El had already occupied one side. Dustin ended up winning, and Steve let the two kids curl into him. When she couldn’t get his side, Robin chose to lean against Steve’s legs, trapping them so he couldn’t run. Not that he planned on it. He’d talk to Robin later. And the Hopper-Byers family. And everyone.

He’d tell them. Eventually.

\-------------------------

“Any idea where you’ll get a job?” Robin asked.

They were sprawled out on Steve’s bed, just sort of staring at the ceiling. Since that movie night, since Will basically said he trusted Steve, Steve had been spending more time with everyone.

“I think Hopper wants me to work at the station,” Steve hummed. “Other than that, no. Not really.”

Joyce and Hopper were getting married soon, and with everyone freaking out about it, Steve preferred to stay hidden. He still wasn’t fond of people anymore. Only those people he actually liked.

“And your powers?” Robin pressed. “You don’t really talk about them.”

No, he didn’t. It felt almost too personal to share, almost like Robin being a Lesbian. But Robin had confided that secret in him.

“I can find things,” Steve admitted. “Sense them, focus on them, hear them. Whatever I need to do, I can find them.”

Robin was quiet, prompting Steve to keep going.

“I can detach from my body,” Steve took the bait. “Like, I can see my body lying like a corpse, and I can just, float in the air and _feel_ everything when I do it. I can manipulate things that way too, cause pain to someone. I don’t even need to be out of my body to do it. Just one thought and I can make a person suffer.”

Robin was curling into his side as Steve took a shaky breath. He hadn’t touched that power. Not since the three times he had let it out accidently. The three times he actually _hurt_ someone.

“Wow,” Robin said. “So, like, if you detached from your body, and the zombie apocalypse started, would your body become a zombie?”

Steve had just told Robin that he could hurt people, kill people, with just a thought. He expected her to be horrified, expected her to tell him to never talk to her again. Instead, he found himself laughing harder than he had in a long time.

\----------------------------

“I’m not going back, am I?” Steve asked Joyce one day as he sat curled into her side in the living room. He found he liked cuddling, especially with Joyce and Hopper. “To the lab.”

Joyce was silent for a moment, but her hand never stopped running through his hair. Steve knew the answer even before it was said. He knew what was going to be said. He didn’t need powers for that.

“No,” Joyce stated, her voice strong and firm. “You’re not.”

Steve nodded, burying his face into Joyce’s side. In all honesty, he didn’t want to go back. He’d left to protect his friends, his family, and now he had their support. He had been stupid, and he would admit that now.

“Okay,” he hummed out against her side. “I’m okay with that.”

The arm that wasn’t in his hair wrapped around him, pulling him close as he let out a sigh. He loved Joyce’s hugs because they made him feel safe. They made him feel loved. He didn’t often feel loved in his childhood, and it had taken him forever to realize what he was feeling when Joyce gave him affection.

“We won’t let anything happen to you, you know that, right?” came Hopper’s voice as the Chief sat in front of Steve. “Powers or no powers, no one is going to hurt you.”

Steve blinked, and then hung his head. “And if I need you to promise you will stop me?”

The room was silent as Steve sat there, curled into Joyce’s side. Joyce had stopped her comforting gestures, arms stiff as they weighed him down. Even Hopper was frozen in shock.

“I can hurt people,” Steve whispered. “I don’t mean to, but I can. And I am so scared. So, please. Please promise me that if I can’t control it, you’ll do what needs to be done.”

Hopper swallowed and Joyce continued her soothing motions. But Steve could tell the action was forced.

“Please. Promise me.”

Hopper swallowed again. “I promise. Whatever it takes.”

Steve relaxed into Joyce’s side again, letting Hopper’s hand rub circles into his shoulder as he slowly drifted to sleep. If he would have stayed awake, he would have seen the look that the couple was exchanging.

\---------------------------

Steve only had to use his powers once. To hurt someone at least. Just once. When an all out war nearly started in Hawkins Indiana. With the America Government after El, and the Russian government wanting Steve and Hopper, there wasn’t much of a choice.

Will was on the floor, bleeding out from a gun shot wound. More gunshots were being fired, different people were holding them back, preventing them from reaching Will as the life slowly drained out of him. 

“Let go!”

“Will!”

“NO!”

“What have you done!?”

“Will! Will! Please! Will!”

“Let me go! I need to get to my son! Let me go!”

“Byers! Come on! Byers!”

Steve took a breath as he stopped struggling.

“Drop. Dead.”

The men holding him, and the twenty two men close by, all drop dead. With nothing more than a thought. The entire room freezes as Steve stands up and makes his way over to where Will is breathing far too shallow. No one dares move for a few minutes.

“Scream.”

The men trying to shuffle El out of the room all scream. There are at least three of them, if Steve is counting right. Maybe five. But he makes them scream, allows El to get away from them. Then he killed them.

“Would anyone else like to try?” Steve snapped.

Several people took that to mean they could, in fact, try. Racing forward, guns drawn, they all began to attack.

Around two thousand people entered the space to capture the three hostages. By the time Steve and El were done, only about 26 remained.

But because of the pain he caused, Steve discovered a new power. His hand was pressing down on Will’s wound as he begged the boy to be okay. Something inside him pulsed as he practically willed him to be alright.

Then, a heat spread from Steve’s hand to the wound on Will’s chest. Will let out a strangled gasp, but Steve found he could not bring himself to remove his hand. Instead, he carefully pressed harder, and before he knew what was happening, Will was breathing normally. He looked exhausted, but the only trace of the wound Steve could find were the bullets that had entered the kid, and the blood stains.

“Steve?” Will gasped out, coughing a bit as Steve pulled the kid in his arms. “I knew you’d protect us.”

Steve sobbed, a bloodied hand fisted into Will’s back, and the other curled into Will’s hair. Steve couldn’t seem to stop sobbing as he held his kid close. His brother, his mind supplied. Just like Jonathan was his brother. And El was his sister. And Hopper and Joyce were his parents.

That night, the Hopper-Byers family was curled into each other, fast asleep as they listened to each other breathe. And Steve was in the center of that pile with Will and El on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind to your find feathered friends, because a duck may be some buddies mother. Be kind to your find feathered friends, because a duck may be some buddies mother.


End file.
